


Shiny New Brother

by Norris45123



Series: Engagement [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norris45123/pseuds/Norris45123
Summary: Nines is forced to leave to go on an undercover mission leaving his new "fiance" to handle a  newly discovered RK900 unit.





	Shiny New Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Left Over Birthday Cake. If you haven't read it I guess you can make sense of this one without it. It's not too confusing I hope. Updates on this one will be slow-ish. I have my main story that I am working on Right now, but I very much would like to start the second in the "engagement" series. Please enjoy.

They walk hand in hand into work, like some sappy newlywed couple. It's the kind of thing he would have made fun of back then. Probably would have made fake gagging noises and over dramatically pretended to vomit. But that was back then, back when he hated those mushy lovey-dovey couples.

Now he was one of them and it was gross and amazing at the same time.

"I have received a message from my brother. Fowler is looking for us. You think we are in trouble for being late?"

"Well, whose fault is it that we're late?"

"Yours, obviously."

"Mine? I was ready to walk out the fucking door and you jumped me!"

"We had time."

"We had like ten minutes and it takes five to get here. You took forever to fucking finish."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Well, I am now. My back fucking hurts."

"Sorry," his android says looking apologetic, "I did not mean to be so rough."

"It's fine." he leans up on his tip toes and kisses his lovers cheek, "You just have to explain to the landlord why there's a crack in the wall now. No biggie."

The android wraps his arms around the human pulling him close, "I'm going to tell him you fell and your head left it there. It's believable, you know, with you being so thickheaded and all."

"Someone wants to end up single."

"Have I told you how much I adore you?"

"Only like fifteen times in the past hour. You get very lovey dovey during sex."

The androids face turns a brilliant blue, "Well, I do love you a lot more when you're wrapped around-"

"Okay! Let's not talk about our sex life more than we need to in public. Fowler's probably pissed because we're taking so long. Let's go you, horn dog."

He pulls away and takes his lovers hand dragging him along with him as he enters the captains office. Fowler is less than happy to see them. Gavin groans. He's about to lecture them.

"What in God's name took you so long?" he asks his attention focused on Reed.

"Why the hell are you looking at me for? This isn't my fault!"

"Cut the shit, Gavin. If the RK900 is ever late it's because of you." He says, pointing an accusing finger at the detective.

Gavin throws both his hand in the air in exasperation, "Seriously?" he turns and glares at his android. Said android just smiles back wickedly.

"Reed, "Fowler starts.

"What now?"

"Is that a fucking ring around your finger?"

Gavin blinks and turns a bit red, "Um...yeah." he rubs the back of his neck, "He popped the question the other day."

"Congrats you two. You deserve one another."

"What's that supposed to mea-"

"Thank you, Captain."

Fowler leans back in his chair, "Now let's get to work. You, "he points to the android, "Have a mission. You're going undercover immediately. We have a potential android sex trade going on. We got informants telling us androids that haven't 'woke' yet are being sold for parts and into underground sex rings."

"He is not going to be apart of a sex sting operation! Especially if he's going to be playing the part of a helpless android!"

"Calm down Reed. He isn't going to be an android in this situation. We need him to take out his LED and pose as a buyer. He's going to pretend to buy androids for his new 'night club' ."

Nines nodded, "A wonderful idea. I will be able to move more freely."

Fowler nods, "You got ten minutes before we get this show on road."

"Will I be able to have outside contact?"

The captain nods, "You should be able. It's not too risky. Besides, I don't know how long this is gonna take and I know you can't not talk to this one." he motions to the detective sitting next to the android.

"That is true," the android admits, "let me say my goodbyes and I will be on my way."

The captain nods and dismisses them. The two walk out and make their way to the break room.

"This is bullshit."

"No, this is our job. It will be alright. It's not going to be too long, hopefully," he runs a hand through Gavin's hair, trying to calm him, "Then we can go back to being in love and having our hands all over one another."

He smiles, "Gonna make more cracks in the wall?"

"We're going to make many many more."

"What would everyone say if they found out you were such a dog?"

He shrugs, "I do not know or even care." he hugs his human close, "Let them see how I lust for you."

"You're insane."

"Maybe."

The two stand there for a moment, holding one another in silence.

"I need to go," the android speaks quietly.

"I know," he sighs and pulls away, "You're supposed to see me flaunt my ring in front of Connor."

He smiles sadly, "A shame I won't get to see you torment my brother. You're going to have to message me all the details."

"I'm going to send you a fucking novel."

He smiles and takes his hands in his own, "Please do. I want to hear from you as much as possible."

The silence returns and the android looks down at their hands.

"You have to go."

"I know."

Gavin smiles, "Let go of my hands, babe."

"Make me."

The human laughs and leans up kissing his fiance's lips. Nines lets go and pulls him close, his head tilting as he deepens the kiss. The detective lets out a startled noise and pulls away, smacking his hand against the android's chest, "Don't stick your tongue down my throat or else you'll never leave. Fucking horn dog!"

"You make me this way."

"Fucking, go. Fowler already blames me for you being late this morning I am not taking the blame again!"

"Fine, "he quickly kisses his fiance's lips one last time before turning and walking away briskly.

Gavin watches him until he exits the precinct and then lets out a deep sigh.

There goes his man. Off to do God's work.

He turns and leaves the break room, going to get started on his own work. Because of his late start, he has some catching up to do.

But first...

He has to tell his future brother in law the good news.

He smiles devilishly as he makes his way over to Connor and the Lieutenants desk area.

"Oh Connor," he says approaching the android and his Lieutenant, "You think it's hot in here today?" he asks waving his hand, fanning himself.

The Android and the old fuck are standing, talking to someone he can't quite see. He doesn't care though. Gavin will make an ass of himself in front of anybody, he doesn't care who sees.

Connor turns away from the person to address Gavin. When he does the detective gets a full view of who the hell the two are talking to. It's his fiance, but not his fiance.

Another fucking RK900 model.

The detective gapes, "Who the fuck is this!?"

"Is that a ring?" Connor asks, ignoring his question.

"I asked you a question first!"

"You're engaged?"

Hank turns around, the commotion obviously catching his attention. His fake fiance beside the older man looks at Connor and the detective worried.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you guys found another RK robot thing!?"

"You're engaged?" Connor says, his voiced raised in shock and disbelief.

"Okay, you little shit. I get it. You're shocked someone wants to marry me, now tell me what's going on."

Connor turns to the Lieutenant and motions to Gavin, "He got engaged. After only a year, Hank. Only a year!"

The lieutenant holds up his hands in surrender, "Connor don't get upset. It will happen between us just...not yet."

The RK900 watches all of them in worry, his blinker radiating a bright red.

Before his fiance had confided in him how his jealousy for his brother stems from the worry of them looking so much alike. He said he was afraid because of their identical appearance that Gavin would have feelings for him. Gavin had laughed in his face then, but now he could kind of see what he meant.

Watching the fake version of his fiance looking panicked was tugging a bit at his heartstrings. Against his better judgement, he asks, "You doing okay there, big guy?"

The RK900 blinked looking over to the detective, "I am running at full sufficiency."

"Holy shit, he hasn't deviated."

"No, "Connor piratically hisses in his direction, "He has not," he crosses his arms, "We were discussing how we were going to tell you about this when you walked over and shoved your ring down my throat."

"Bitch, you salty?"

"Extremely," he says slowly, looking over at the Lieutenant as he does so.

Hank holds up his hands in surrender again, "What the hell, Connor? You want me to go downtown on my lunch break and buy a fucking ring?"

"You could get it out of a vending machine at this point, Hank. I just want a commitment."

"Way to go and open a can of worms, Reed," The Lieutenant says glaring at the man, "You deserve what's coming to ya."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

Connor sighs and motions to the RK900 who standing there staring at them, "He is yours to try and deviate."

"Fuck no!"

"Detective, " Connor frowns, "It's the captain's orders. He needs to deviate."

"Why don't you do it?"

"He isn't responding to me because I am an android."

"If Nines finds out I'm toting around another RK900 he's gonna flip. He just left to go undercover for the next month or so. Let Hank try and take a crack at him."

"I was going to, " Hank says crossing his arms, "But you just had to be a pain in my ass this morning."

"I'm in mourning," he says, "my fiance has left me to do God's work."

"Fuck off, Reed. Enjoy hanging out with your fiance's twin. Rk, follow Detective Reed."

Gavin frowns and looks at the android as he approaches and stands beside him, "You named him RK?"

Connor nods, "We tried giving him a real name, but he did not respond to anything."

"I thought you said he wasn't a deviant. Shouldn't he just be okay with whatever you name him?"

Connor blinks surprised, "I hadn't really thought of that." he looks up at the Rk900 in thought.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. I will call him RK if that's what he is used to. I'm just gonna warn you guys. Nines is gonna be pissed."

The android nods, "That's why we left telling him to you."

"You're a little shit."

"You'll have to live with me being a little shit forever if you marry my brother."

"Imma marry the shit out of him."

"I figured that would not deter you."

The Rk900 standing beside him looks lost and confused, "You are going to marry an android?"

The three look at the android as if just realizing he was there. Gavin smiles at him and gives a short nod, "Yeah, and he's an RK900 like you. He is your older brother...kind of? When were you even activated?"

"Three days ago. I was found in a Cyber Life distribution center."

"Distribution center?"

"It's where they make androids and distribute them, "Connor explains to the detective, "In order to go through with mass production of certain Android models you need a prototype to take apart and copy parts. RK was in a pod ready to be sent to the disassembly room."

Gavin blinks and looks over the RK, "Oh shit. They were gonna pick him apart?"

Connor frowns, "Both Rk prototypes were sent to distribution centers. Didn't Nines tell you?"

"Nines was- no! He never told me anything about it!"

"It seems you two still don't know everything about one another. Perhaps you might want to put your engagement on hold?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? And It's not like you know everything about the Hank so don't give us shit!"

"He knows enough," Hank mumbles under his breath, "Come on Con, don't get him even more pissed off than he already is."

"But, he should know these things if he is going to get married, correct?"

Hank takes his partner's hand, "Enough, Con." he shakes his head, pulling him along with him, "Let's talk in the break room."

Gavin watches the two walk away and then looks down. The fact that Nines had never told him he was going to be torn apart, bothered him immensely. Why had he never told him? As much as the android pushed Gavin to open up to him, he thought the android would do the same.

But he hadn't and it hurt. Did the android feel like Gavin wouldn't understand? That there was no point in opening up to him?

"You are very distressed."

"No shit."

"Is there anything I can do to be of assistance?"

"You can just leave me alone."

"I am supposed to go with you, Detective."

Gavin sighed, "No offense, but I really don't want to look at you right now."

"Because I look like your lover and you are currently upset with him."

"You're so fucking smart."

"It is just common sense and observation."

The detective ignores him and walks away going to his desk, Rk follows close behind. The day continues; Gavin lost in his head with RK following him around as a constant reminder. He tries not to be upset with the Android and fails miserably when he snaps at him over stupid shit. When his shift is finally over, Gavin grabs his jacket and makes his way to the door to leave. RK follows close behind.

"You're coming with me?"

"I am supposed to follow-"

"Do you not have a place to stay?"

"No, I do not."

Gavin pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Fine. I can't let you sleep here tonight. Come on before I change my mind."

Rk nods and follows along quickly and closely. He's so close that when Gavin suddenly stops the android bumps into him.

"Jesus, give me some space."

"I apologize."

"Get in the passenger seat and let's go."

Once they make it to the apartment, the detective tosses off his jacket and walks to the hall closet, "You can sleep on the couch,"

"I do not sleep."

"Stasis mode then," he said walking back in with a pillow and blanket, "When you're a deviant it will feel more like sleeping. Sometimes you'll even slip into it involuntarily. At least that's what Nines tells me." He puts the blanket on the couch and spreads it out.

"Thank you, "the android says and takes a seat, looking around the apartment, "you have a nice home. It's very cozy."

"Yeah," he looks around his home, "I guess you could say that."

The android studies him for a moment, "You are still upset."

"Please don't scan me. I don't like it when your brothers do it to me. It's creepy."

"I do not need to scan you to know by your attitude and posture that you are upset."

"Fine then just drop it okay? I will feel better in the morning."

"If it would make you feel any better I would suggest he did not tell you to protect you from such disturbing images that might occur from admitting such a thing."

He rolled his eyes, "That's not it. That can't be it." he sits down on the couch beside RK, "He wanted me to be open with him about my feelings because he wanted to be there for me and all that smushy nonsense. I told him everything. How I have a brother I don't see eye to eye with a lot, my past relationships that went off the rails and my dad. I never spoke a word about anything to anyone until he asked me to." he sighs deeply, "I always thought because he hasn't lived long that maybe he's never really had anything traumatic happen to him, but that was dumb to assume."

The android next to him seems at a loss on how to proceed. He gently places a hand on the detective's knee to try and comfort him, his LED swirling yellow.

"I do not understand why my brother has not been as open with you as you were to him, but I can say in his defense that maybe he does not understand that being there was traumatic. Unless he was a deviant from the start, he could not feel emotion while there. Maybe, to him, it is another memory from the past that he has deemed of no importance?"

Gavin frowns, thinking it over, "Maybe, but I'm still gonna ask him about it." he then takes the android's hand and moves it off his knee, "Thanks for trying to make it better. I'm going to go to sleep."

The detective makes his way to his room and closes the door behind him. He tosses and turns, going to sleep an hour later, dreaming of a cold sterile table and a familiar Android being picked apart.


End file.
